User talk:Guild of Deals/SSBB
i like ur perfect dark, voice communication and the orgy request alot ^_^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:39, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :Perfect Dark was great. Voice communication would be good for when they get more shooting stuff or just for SSBB teams. And the orgy... yeah you get it. --20pxGuildof 15:41, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::played it yesterday =D is so fucking awesome --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:52, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::Not out in Europe yet - have that changed anything to do with Marth? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:54, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, Marth is different. His attacks are basically the same, but have slightly different properities. For example, his Special is now a stab instead of a slash, his Side Special now deals less damage but is easier to pull off and faster. I still perfer Ike > all. --20pxGuildof 15:56, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::That's good, the side-B was fairly useless because one attack would make it fail during the first two hits. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:58, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Still, they made him significantly weaker. I would prefer the SSBM version of him over the SSBB version of him. --20pxGuildof 15:59, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::whoa a new brawl page. no wonder my watch list has been failin me.. best character is Ganondorf btw--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 08:40, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ganondorf is fun (His Side Special in mid air is awesome), but he's just too slow compared to Capt. Falcon, his faster counterpart. Ganondorf just doesn't have something quick to make up for his slow speed, like how Ike can spam Aether for damage or defend with Counter. --20pxGuildof 09:15, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::pfft lets arrange a '''Wi-Fi'ght and then we'll see who's better--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 18:53, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::My friend code is on the page. I'll add yours eventually. Still, I only play Ganondorf for fun, so I don't know how to play him uber well. I might play as Kirby or Sheik a lot; I've had a lot of success with them. --20pxGuildof 18:55, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::awesomeness. i wasn't implying ''you play as Ganondorf, cuz he is my best guy :] him and Wolf. give me an in-game name so we can plan a match--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 20:50, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Well, I meant I was wondering how you play him. Anyway, my IGN is HARRY and my code is lower on the main page. --20pxGuildof 21:18, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::got ur code already from Crossfire's page, and is the name H A R R Y? cuz Harry is one word ^^--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 22:36, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Yeah, it's one word and all caps. I'll add yours as well. We can arrange it sometime. Are you U.S.? If so, what state? --20pxGuildof 07:52, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Yep, Penn. USA--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 10:46, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Okay, I'm NJ (as Crossfire may have said on my Talk a few times) so I'm the same timezone. --20pxGuildof 10:47, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::awesomeness. I recently cremated my derv into a Necro, so The Noob Police is my new lvl 8 necro. cya 'round in GW--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 11:56, 11 May 2008 (EDT) NP vs. GoD Let the record show on Sunday May 11th, 2008, The Noob Police nearly beat Guild of Deals in a 1vs1 match. GoD being Ike, and NP being 'YOSHI!!!!!! heh that 2nd guy was my bro, Lord of Destruction, hes not too bad. i was Olimar and Jigglypuff (i was just messin' there :P) and Pikachu. And dont worry, everyone gets snared by my hammer and Waddle-Dees. ur very good though, best ive played so far. so far...--[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 14:23, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Lol, that was fun. --GoD mah list of who i owned so far.as you can see, very small :] Crossfire Guild of Deals --[[User:The Noob Police|The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 14:51, 11 May 2008 (EDT) I'm gonna own u any day, but i need brawl first tho =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''InfestedHydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:42, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Still, I can win well with Wario, as NP might know (owned him with 3 lives left) --GoD@Wii ::lol yea that was kinda pathetic ^^ usually im great with Beta Knight--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 17:53, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::WOOT iv played brawl =P metaknight owns --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:30, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :I'll beat you >;p unless you play with items then I wont bother playing you :(----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:00, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::LOLWUT who plays with items in 1v1's? my code is on crossfire's code page and infested. i already have ur code (from the breif time period it was posted) my IGN is The Noob Police, so PM me in game to arrange a fite. be there or be square FROOB!!--19px'The'‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 16:05, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::Playing with items is dumb. Its what makes the game dynamic and unpredictable. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 17:13, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::my wifi doesnt work at home anymore, srsly wtf :S --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:51, 1 June 2008 (EDT) other cool game.. F-ZERO Z GOGOGOGO YOU GOT BOOSTPOWER --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:49, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ohya! :lol --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:53, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::online f-zero is cool, no? especially with steer weel --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:01, 1 June 2008 (EDT) awesomesauce game :::Well they have F-Zero for the 64 and I think they have it for the SNES. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 19:00, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::theres a f-zero for every nintendo console i think, except NES, DS and Wii (coming soon for Wii now tho) is just awesomesauce game tbh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:23, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm kinda bad at F Zero, it's just a very straight foward no weapons racing game with very awesome levels. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:05, 2 June 2008 (EDT) im afraid the only F-Zero for me is SNES----19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 15:17, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :I have it for Gamecube, and it's so-so. It's just really hard. Anyway, I just perfer racing with weapons, like Mario Kart. Also, in F-Zero, if you hit a wall or something, then you have a HUGE downside against you... You are going like 1,000 MPH, right? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:19, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::so-so wtf?, pussy o sht NPA, it's said to be the hardest game on the GC ^^ i finished it tho. and yeh u go like 1000-1500 KM/H http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePw94Vgxi98 wut u mean not fast enuf? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:58, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Anti-Death Zone i made one.. its awesome!! kirby hits the wall at least 5 times a second at 999% :p-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 10:39, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Lol, try it with Jigglypuff or a REALLY light character. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:49, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::lol, in the entire time i have had ssbb, i think i used jiggapuff twice xD-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 13:37, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::im hittin u with my pikmin --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:40, 14 July 2008 (EDT) They didnt add Chuck Norris or Mudkip, WHY!!!!???!?!?!?!?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 18:22, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Miis I have Link and Peach if you want them.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 14:47, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :I actually made a link, but don't have Peach. Post your Wii Friend Code and I'll dig mine up. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:48, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::umm, go to my ssbb page, its on there, btw, my friend roster still says no one accepted and i wanna fight someone.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 14:49, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::3609-2888-1027--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 14:50, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::That's your SSBB code though, not your Wii Friend Code. Lemme add it though, 1 sec.-- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:51, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::: wii friend code, and where would i find that?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 14:53, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::btw, i cant make any more miis, i have 100 and thats the max.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 14:55, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lol, I only have like 43 or something. Anyway, just go to the message board, then click the adress book and it has your Wii Code. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:14, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::7081-4135-4420-5951 thats mine, i can send u some funny ones aswell --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:18, 25 July 2008 (EDT) New Challenger Approaches? So, someone referred me to your Brawl page when I first made my account on pvx, because my name is derived from Melee (cool amirite???). Anyway, I wasn't really into Brawl as much then, and I'd love to play now whenever you or anyone else here get the chance. My tag in Brawl is VNL4 and my friend code is 3866-7702-4171. If you don't check this page, which I guess is likely, I'll bother you on your regular discussion page with thousands of archives and such in a few days or something. Marthis Toptier 18:04, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :we can have a match tomorrow if u want, dunno at what time ur on --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:14, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::I can play nights (usually anywhere from 7 p.m. to 1 a.m. EST) on weekdays, but on weekends it's different depending on my plans. Give me your friend code and I'll add you. Marthis Toptier 21:20, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Ike Is lame-ass, take Toon Link, that's a real character. Being fast and having projectiles is good. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:52, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :So is avoiding projectiles and beating up people at close range. And I'd argue Toon Link's not even that fast, it's just relative to Link who is really slow. Marthis Toptier 11:46, 15 August 2008 (EDT) SSBB Came out less than 6 - 7 months ago and you already want another one? XD----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 07:48, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :Of course, because Nintendo is too much of a bunch of assholes to use WiiConnect24 to give new content to SSBB. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:52, 20 August 2008 (EDT)